


Villain Dream

by Mr_B0n3s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dictator dream, Doing the wrong thing for the right reason, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Everything has gone to shit, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Like so much angst, Logstedshire, M/M, Maybe like a little bit of noncon, Possessive Dream, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream snapped bro, everyone is sad, m a y b e, potential happy ending, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_B0n3s/pseuds/Mr_B0n3s
Summary: George couldn’t be sure when this had all started. Maybe it was when Dream exiled Tommy, maybe when he dethroned George, or maybe it was when he tried to blow up Mexican L’Manberg. He might never know when Dream snapped, all that he did know was that he had built a prison.Just for the record, this fic is cancelled! Sorry to disappoint :P
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Corruption

George couldn’t be sure when this had all started. Maybe it was when Dream exiled Tommy, maybe when he dethroned George, or maybe it was when he tried to blow up Mexican L’Manberg. He might never know when Dream snapped, all that he did know was that he had built a prison. A big one, made almost entirely out of obsidian, capable of holding over a hundred inmates, in tiny five by five block cells. It was where George sat now, on the shiny black floor, a set of iron bars being his only window to the rest of the prison. Across the hall, Sapnap ranted to himself about Dream, about how he “should’ve known” and he “should’ve fought him while he had the chance”. He would pace around the cell for a few minutes, scraping his shoes like a horse, before beating himself into the wall. Sometimes his fists, sometimes his feet, sometimes he would throw his whole body into it, on the off chance that there was a crack in the stone, that there might actually be a way out of here.  
“I can’t fucking believe this shit! How could he do this to us?! We were his friends!” Sapnap raged.  
“Sapnap, would you give it a rest already? It’s been a week since he put us in here and I’m not sure that he’s thinking of letting us out… ever.” George sighed.  
“Well I’m not gonna stand for this! He’s a _dictator _George! How did no one see this!?”  
“I think we all saw it, the point is, no one’s gonna stand up to him. He’s _Dream _. He’s basically a god at this point.”  
Sapnap ignored him in favor of cussing, mumbling about the best method of murdering Dream.  
George rolled to the side, deciding it was best not to bother himself with explaining something he didn’t even understand. Though they weren’t given beds in the prison, he was at least grateful for the tiny bit of carpet that was left in his cell. Eventually, he fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep, void of any hope that Dream would ever come to his senses again.____

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____The floors above the prison sat Dreams castle, constructed of cobblestone and stone bricks. Though it once represented hope and peace in the SMP kingdom, now it imposes the idea of ruin and a dystopian level of perfection.  
L’Manberg has been officially converged with the SMP kingdom as was one of Dream’s first decrees after he kicked Eret off the throne.  
_“If we cannot be a united nation, we will never stand. We will never be capable of fighting for ourselves when we are attacked, and we will never understand true prosperity if we cannot share our resources.” _  
At the time, President Tubbo had wholeheartedly agreed with Dream’s proposition, but now, as he looks out on his abandoned country from the cruel safety of an underground bunker, he understands the consequences of his actions. L’Manberg was nothing but a ghost town now. Dream had created police forces so strong and strict that any amount of petty crime would be immediately met with violence and a lifelong sentence in prison. Most people went into hiding, barely leaving their houses, even for the most important of necessities. They began to construct underground tunnels, giving them the ability to meet and trade goods.  
When Tubbo confronted Dream about this act of injustice, he simply stated, “Tubbo, you gave up your right to the presidency the moment you handed L’Manberg to me, which means that I own the land, which in turn means that I can do whatever I want with it, and you my friend, have no say in what happens.”  
He pulled away from the window, remembering all the _stupid _mistakes he made as president. Tubbo considers his first fault to be exiling Tommy. He should’ve fought harder for him, should’ve negotiated better. Now his _best friend _was far, far away. Away from the dangers of Dream, but also away from all of his friends, all the people who care about him. They couldn’t even build Nether Portals to see each other. Technoblade was put on patrol of the lava hellscape and if he saw any trespassers, he would not hesitate to kill them.  
At least there was Wilbur. Ever optimistic, ever oblivious Wilbur. He was genuinely the only person Dream couldn’t touch with his power. He can’t be hurt by bombs or swords, and Technoblade had long given up on trying to assassinate him everytime he enters through a portal. He was the only connection left between Logstedshire and the SMP kingdom.  
“Hi Tubbo!” Speak of the devil.  
“Oh… Hi Ghostbur.” Tubbo turned around to face him, the tattered remnants of his suit still hanging from his teenage frame, a bitter reminder of what could’ve been.  
“So listen, I talked to Tommy today, and I think he’s a little bit less sad! He found some diamonds, and he’s built himself a nice house, and we even did a little trading with the villagers! Look!” He pulled an entire cake from his inventory, placing it down on the table in front of Tubbo, “He said you could have this one, because he has two more.”  
Tubbo drooled at the sight, the vanilla icing dripping down the sides like snow melting, the cherries on top like perfect rubies.  
He steeled himself long enough to be polite, “Would you… uhh, like to share it with me?” he asked.  
“Oh no thank you, I had plenty of cake with Tommy earlier.”  
Tubbo didn’t hesitate after that, he tore off morsels of the cake in huge chunks, barely giving himself time to breathe in between bites. It had been at least a day and a half since he’d eaten anything, and it had been even longer since he’d had such a confection as cake or cookies. Their only steady income of food was wheat and cows, which resulted in flavorless meals of bread, steak, and if they were lucky, milk.  
Wilbur just sat and smiled, his pale eyes glowing with spiritual presence. Tubbo slowed himself, deciding it was rude of him to be acting like such a pig in front of Wilbur.  
He cleared his throat, “So uh… What brings you back here?” he asked awkwardly.  
“Oh, I was just checking up on things. L’Manberg seems so empty doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah… It does.” Ghostbur had a hard time keeping up with the present, so it was no surprise to Tubbo that he was so uninformed about the state of the kingdom.  
“I was thinking of maybe paying a visit to Dream, seeing if he would like to come see Tommy and me sometime.”  
“Uh, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea Ghostbur”  
“Why not?” he cocked his head.  
He decided against telling the whole truth, Ghostbur wouldn’t understand anyway, “He’s not in a good mood right now you see… he’s uh, kinda preoccupied at the moment!”  
“Oh. Well maybe I could go cheer him up! Give him some blue and…”  
“Will-”  
“We could talk about maybe building a better bridge in the Nether and…”  
“Wilbur!”  
Wilbur stopped and faced him, “Please don’t go. He’s just… he’s just having a hard time and he won’t listen to anything anyone says,” Tubbo hung his head low, raking a hand through his dirty hair, “...he won’t listen.”  
Wilbur was silent, taking in the dreary sight of Tubbo’s form. He could’ve sworn that it was only weeks ago that he’d been so happy, the most successful president of L’Manberg with a beautiful country. Now, he looked like a kid who didn’t know what he was doing. A wretched, betrayed teenager with no one left to turn to. Wilbur might not understand why the world was so sad, but he understands when people are sad.  
“Have some blue.” he said, handing a bit of the stuff to Tubbo. “Feel better please, I’ll be back soon.”  
With that, Ghostbur faded away, leaving the remnants of a demolished cake and a broken boy in his wake._______ _ _ _


	2. Confronting

Tommy, though he was alone, had not yet been released from the torture that was Dream’s presence. He finds it increasingly ironic that Dream wanted him away from his kingdom, only to visit him _every single day. _Dream would bother and torment him, and his favorite form of bullying was of course, throwing his tools in a pit and then blowing them up. It never got any less painful.  
At this point in his life on this island, he’d explored every inch of the cave and he _knew _he was running out of iron ore. If Dream kept destroying his tools… He was gonna have to abandon the cave and subsequently, Logstedshire.  
Over his time in this brave new world, Tommy had built up the horrible habit of biting his nails when he was nervous, and these days he was nervous all the time. The bags under his eyes were a definite testament to that. For what must’ve been a couple hours now, Tommy had been sitting in his tent, wearing down his nails to blunt nubs. The day was hot, and though his tent was stuffy, it was better than being in direct sunlight. Contrary to popular belief, he was not completely unaware of Dream’s takeover. He’d honestly known that it was only a matter of time before it happened. The way that Dream holds his title over everyone, the new rules being made under the guise of “peace” and “fairness”. It was fascism, plain and simple. If the laws were not being voted on by the people, then it meant Dream was a dictator, and if he was a dictator, then the Dream SMP was run by a fascist government. Eret and George were just figureheads all this time! They never made any laws, never negotiated by themselves, Dream was always so quick to step in for them. For so long people just proclaimed that it was his protectiveness, his knighthood, that made him so defensive of the kings, but really? It was his hunger for power.  
Ghostbur wasn’t much help when it came to understanding the state of the nation. As friendly as he was, he didn’t easily understand current events. He’s genuinely still under the impression that this is a vacation and not an exile. Every time that Tommy asks him about L’Manberg, Wilbur responds with a peppy, “good!” which Tommy knew that just wasn’t accurate.   
His only source of information lately has been Dream’s daily visits, but every time Tommy gets a little too close to the answer, Dream dodges the question. It was a complete game of cat and mouse, with Tommy always being on the losing team. All that he needs is a little more info! Then maybe he can actually start planning to save his friends.____

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Wilbur had not been to the SMP castle many times. It was mostly a place he avoided, not out of fear or necessity, but simply because he didn’t have to. He’d never had any reason to visit the king, but today was most certainly an exception.  
Though the guards at the gate were quick to react to the ghost’s presence, they were completely ineffective at stopping him from actually entering the castle, seeing as their weapons went straight through him. He strolled right on in, barely giving them time to trail him, before he turned invisible.  
Having rarely been in the building, it took him a minute to navigate his way to the throne room, the cobblestone walls so imposing and dark. If he squinted, he could imagine that it was a happier place, that the walls' tapestries represented the rich history of the SMP, as opposed to the bloody wars and lives lost.   
When he’d finally reached his destination, he wasn’t at all surprised to see a lack of guards. Dream was more than capable of handling himself, and if someone were to attempt an assassination on him, they would be easily thwarted by the man himself. This was definitely something Wilbur recalled from his past life. He remembered the fear that came with confronting Dream, although vaguely. And he certainly remembered the joy that came with actually defeating him. Ghostbur took this to mean that Dream was not someone to be trifled with. Nonetheless, he floated through the spruce doors that led inside.  
Dream sat lazily, his legs thrown over one of the arms of the golden chair as he slowly scraped a whetstone along the blade of his axe. If the rest of the castle was terrifying, the throne room was akin to _hell. _The floor was constructed of a complicated nether brick pattern, resulting in a swirling red abyss, the ceilings were probably as tall as the pillars in the End, and the whole room was made of obsidian. The windows, which reached from floor to ceiling were made of thick, black glass, and on top of all of that, a ring of blue soulfire was wrapped around the throne in such a way that you could barely approach him without being burnt.  
Ghostbur wasn’t afraid though. All he’d really wanted was to just _talk _to Dream and understand why and what he was doing.  
“Hello Dream!”  
“Go away Ghostbur.” Dream said, without looking up.  
“Uh, Well I can’t you see, I’m here on a mission for a friend.”  
“Mmhm, well you can just tell your _friend _that you failed.”  
“Well, it’s kinda for my friend and it’s kinda for me, but it’s also for you!”  
Dream looked up, “What exactly does that mean?”  
“Oh, I just thought I could deliver some blue, to maybe help you feel better.” He tossed some blue in Dreams direction, the crystal landing a few inches away from his throne. “I can’t say that I’m really sure what’s going on, but I just wanted to tell you that everyone seems a little bit sadder lately.”  
Dream set his axe down and leaned over to pick up the blue, “Oh yea? And how’s that my problem?”  
“Well, you are kind of the king of the SMP, if your people are sad, then maybe it’s because of something you did?”  
At this, Dream began to rage, “What the hell do you mean _’something I did’ _? Everything I’ve done for this kingdom has been in the name of peace and safety! If they can’t see that, then maybe they’re just criminals.”  
Ghostbur backed up and folded his hands in front of his chest, “W-well, that’s not what I’m saying, but maybe instead of having your people in hiding, maybe you could let them outside for a bit?”  
“Of course they can be outside, Ghostbur. What do you mean by ‘hiding’?”  
Wilbur suddenly realized that he had potentially made a huge mistake, “W-well, I just mean that they’ve been staying in their houses a lot lately. They’re not really hiding…”  
“Oh is that what you meant?” From under the mask, Will could tell that Dream was raising his eyebrows.  
“Y-yeah! That’s what I meant… I was just kinda wondering, what’s been happening to the Dream SMP?”  
“Ha… What’s happening, _Ghostbur _, is progress.”  
“Oh…”  
“I’ve been expanding my kingdom, to the edges of the continent, where we will have more goods and resources than ever!”  
“Well that’s nice!”  
“It certainly is. The only problem is, I have to keep traitors and criminals at bay.” He picked up the axe again.  
“Oh… Well that’s not so nice…”  
“I’ve built this giant prison you see, so that I can keep my kingdom safe from fugitives and the like. Everything I’ve done is for the safety of my people.” he vaguely gestured with the blade.  
“But Dream, what if they don’t want that?”  
“Psh, it doesn’t matter what they want, I know what’s best for them! And what’s best is law and discipline.”  
Ghostbur decided against arguing at this point. He’d once heard a phrase somewhere that said, _’there’s no point in arguing with a mad man’, _and he was beginning to think this was a situation that applied to it._  
“If you think so, Dream…” he started backing towards the door.  
“Hey, will you tell Tommy that I’m gonna visit him soon? I think I need to keep him down a little more.”  
“Oh sure! I bet he’ll be happy to see you!’  
“Heh, me too.”  
And with that, Ghostbur escaped into the castle halls._____________ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will bring Gogy and Sapnap back, I promise. I have much planned ;P


	3. Last Chapter :(

Hi, I really wish I could've pulled through with this one guys, but honestly, everything that I had planned for this fic has basically been done in the SMP. The sheer amount of predictions I had made really threw me off and I can't keep up with it by writing. (For example, Techno and Dream becoming allies, and Dream blowing up L'manberg.) At this point, what I've written is so far in the past that it's not relevant anymore and it wouldn't make sense to keep writing. (For example, Logstedshire, Tommy's exile, and Ghostbur continuing to exist.) I'm leaving you with a little bit of Dreamnotfound guilt/angst that I wrote a while ago, because I forgot to update it :P. I wrote this note out, because I hate it when an author cancels a fic without explaining, so I figured it was best that y'all at least know and understand what's happening. I _might _rewrite this fic, possibly when things cool off in the SMP, but for now, I'm gonna work on other projects and possibly more Dream SMP fics! Thanks for tuning in and I hope y'all stick around for the other stuff I have planned! :)__

__

__Dream remained unconflicted in his rule. He had seen the unhappy faces of his friends, he’d known how they felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to value their opinions. From his perspective, he was the wiser, he was the one who could save them from self-destruction, and only him. That was his real fear, was that his kingdom would implode under the weight of violence. And that’s exactly why he appointed himself as king. Some time after he’d replaced George with Eret, he’d realized something. If he was the one who kept making all the rules, why should he put a different figurehead in place? He feels that at one point he’d feared being in charge, that his friends wouldn’t agree with his regime, or that he wouldn’t have the time to do _’fun stuff’ _. But he’s past all that now, he understands the weight of responsibility and the things that he owes to his people.  
Even with all this power however, there still sat a kind of weight in his chest. Now, Dream was not one to typically analyze his feelings about things. If it was important enough it would show itself to him head on. If it wasn’t, it would slowly fade away, he had better things to focus on anyway. But that was what worried him about this particular kind of feeling. It sat in his chest like a rock. He couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t distract himself, it was somehow always there. It felt like a specific kind of guilt where he couldn’t quite place the source. It had been a good long week since he’d actually seen or talked to any of his friends. Even Tommy had gotten a little break from his presence. He and Technoblade had a war to prepare after all, so isolation became his main state of living. He was beginning to wonder if it was actually right to put his friends in an obsidian cage…   
Of course it was right. They were a danger to society, causing fights and violent protests, if he didn’t stop them, no one would. But he still couldn’t help the inclination that he’d lost something important.   
Just then, Technoblade decided it was a good time to stroll into the throne room.  
“G’mornin boss.” He said with a slow wave.  
Dream hummed in response.  
“Nether is clear of any invaders… ‘Cept for that damn ghost.”  
“Yea.”  
“You uh… Ya good there?”  
“Techno, am I a bad guy?”  
“PFF- I mean, yeah, you kinda are, you literally put your friends in an obsidian rock.”  
Dream glared at him.  
“Ahem, what I mean is, you kinda literally stabbed your friends in the back and then threw them in prison like it was no big deal. I’m pretty sure that counts as betrayal.”  
“But if it’s for the safety of everyone else…”  
“Well sure, it’s good to keep everyone safe, but you and George were close, like _really _close, like if I were a stranger passing by, and I saw you and George hanging out, I would automatically assume that something was up between you two.”  
Dream glared even harder.  
“Hey don’t shoot the messenger, I’m just tellin the truth.”  
Dream sighed and turned away.  
“Ya know, as much as I hate government, every good king needs a queen, _if you get what I’m saying _, and I mean, George has been a good ruler in the past, despite his recent crimes. I don’t think he’d be so bad as your right hand man.”  
Dream felt his heart crawl its way into his throat. This was one of those unaddressed feelings he’d been carrying around for a while. Before George became a convict, Dream was a little bit more than invested in their platonic relationship. Everytime he heard his voice, he felt like he was glowing. Pulling pranks and exploring are some of his fondest memories ever, even just getting to talk to George made his day. Making jokes about their relationship was far from just a cover-up, it was a coping mechanism, a shield to keep him away from actually considering that they could be _more _. He’d seen it in George too, the way that he would shy away from affection, the blush that would creep onto his face every time Dream smiled, how when they got too close, George would start to stutter. It was stupidly obvious how he felt and Dream can’t believe he’d never acted on his feelings before._________ _

**Author's Note:**

> hghdjggdsjgsjkg ForgiVE mE Dream SMP godS! This fic idea has been a brainworm ever since Dream threatened to exile Tommy, the swearing and the yelling was just so *chefs kiss*. So here I am, writing the darkest imaginable future for the Dream SMP!  
> Pls be warned, it gets kinda dark and I'm thinking about adding a little bit of sad Dreamnotfound romance/non-con, but we'll see. I will be putting trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters with darker themes. Just remember guys, it's all fiction, don't like don't read. I will not be tolerating hate comments of any kind.  
> If you have questions for me, just comment down below! I try to answer quickly ;P


End file.
